Chemist
As a Chemist your job is to mix chemicals for the medical staff to use. Your work will be needed mostly by Medical Doctors as they often require important chemicals. Overview You mix and deliver chemicals. That's it. Some of the time you can do what ever you feel like, but for most of the round you'll be making chemicals for the medical staff. Knowing Your Chemicals As a chemist you'll either be swamped with requests or have none at all. A good chemist revels in making busy work constantly for themselves regardless. It's nice to keep spare bottles/pills of commonly requested medicine, even if no one asked for it yet. Cryoxadone is usually one of the first things requested since it's used in the Cryopods and to make synth meat for the cloners. It's a good idea to have some experience as a Medical Doctor to have an idea of what meds are useful to make. Often you're going to encounter other employees asking you for certain chemicals. While giving the botanist some unstable mutagen and the virologist some radium is normal, you should probably ask the Chief Medical Officer if getting that Assistant some space drugs is a good idea. Mixing You can mix chemicals in a few ways, but the easiest way is to add a beaker to the chemical dispenser and then dispense appropriate amounts of base chemicals. If the mixture is correct, the solution will bubble and you'll now have a some of your end product chemical. Mixing directly from other beakers, droppers and syringes also helps if you need a certain amount of each chemical. Just click one holder on another to pour some of the solution. Adding any solution to a ChemMaster 3000 will let you isolate and make pills or bottles of chemicals you add to it. Pills Pills are a great way to give large amount of medicine at once. If you are going to make medicine that will be single serve, make it in pill form. Each pill can hold 50 units of material at one time, and up to seven can be stored in a pill bottle! These are even small enough to store in your pockets. As a cautionary note, remember that most chemicals will cause toxic damage from overdose over 30 units, so be careful how much you add to a pill. Normally, people go for 5 units or 10 units per pill. Good Examples for pills: * Pentetic Acid: Heals massive amounts of toxin damage and purges all other chemicals, dealing small amounts of burn and brute damage. * Mannitol: Heals brain damage. * Mutadone: Cures all genetics defects, works in trace amounts of less than one unit. * Saline-Glucose Solution: Efficiently heals brute and burn damage over a longer period of time. * Oculine: Heals eye and ear damage. * Mitocholide: Heals internal organ damage, a less risky and faster alternative to surgery. Bottles Bottles are meant to contain material that should not be used all at once, like Cryoxadone. They can also be used to store reagents you're going to use in chemistry later on. Each bottle can hold only 30 units, and can be splashed onto things. Syringes can draw liquids from them and inject it later, making them useful in combination with syringes. Good Examples for bottles: * Cryoxadone: Used in the cryocells and to make synthmeat for restocking the cloner. Even better Examples for bottles: * Thermite: Used for setting people on fire and burning through walls. * FluoroSulphuric Acid: Used for making people look like cheese on a burned pizza and destroying evidence. * Space Lube: Used for making people slip on the lubed up floor and break bones if you're lucky enough. Patches Chemical patches apply chemicals directly to the body. They are a way to avoid risking addiction, but cut the amount of reagents in half. Good examples for patches: * Perfluorodecalin: Heals massive amounts of respiratory damage, stabilizes patients with ruptured lungs, but is normally addictive if used in pill form. *'Silver Sulfadiazine': Heals burn damage *'Styptic Powder': Heals brute damage *'Synthflesh': Heals both brute and burn damage much more efficiently, but takes a bit longer to make. Useful Information * It's a good thing to prepare the most commonly used medicines right at the beginning. You'll score some respect with the Doctors and will be able to use your lab to engage yourself in more questionable activities. * When someone requests something dangerous/annoying that is obviously not for their job, it's usually a good idea to ask the CMO for permission or tell the person to get a perscription from a doctor. You never know if you will get fired/arrested for it. * If you lack blood to make synthflesh or other chemicals with ask Genetics to give you a monkey cube, unpack it and put it in a sink to get yourself a monkey filled with fresh blood. * A good idea is getting a few buckets to use instead of the normal beakers, as they can hold 120 units of reagents, making them very useful in certain recipes. It's heresy using buckets, beakers are the only thing a chemist holds dear. But no one is stopping you from using buckets you filthy heretic. * It's good practice to unlock the pill bottle lockers, as doctors might want to use them and they lack the access themselves. * A good chemist will prepare a few pill bottles filled with assorted medicine and give them out to doctors. * If R&D upgrades the medical sleepers located in medbay it might be easier to simply load a patient into them, fill them with the sleeper's medicine and dialysis it out for a much faster process of 'making' certain meds. Traitoring Chemistry is one of the most dangerous jobs on the Med/Sci staff, and it's easy to be a good Traitor. A LOT of the chemicals you have access to will kill when injected. Access to grenades is a plus, not the mention for infinite sedative refills. Remember to keep it sane and stealthy. A bunch of naplam grenades thrown around will not win you any points. Category: Jobs